


Mi Amor

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Seis Hermanas (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: Celia and Auroras first time
Relationships: Celia Silva/Aurora Alarcón
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this isn't the most original idea for a fic about these two but I just love them so much and so this is my interpretation of their first time.

"No no, no tranquila tranquila" Aurora said, calming her panicked girlfriend

It was only natural that Celia would be cautious of what they were doing together after everything she had been through with Petra. Her heart was racing after the noise in the hall disturbed them but seeing Aurora bare chested in front of her was hard to tear her eyes from. She wanted to be with her in an intimate way, she was just terrified of being caught.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous" Celia said

Aurora kissed her again, gently pulling her closer to her as if to make sure there was no space between them at all. Her fingers worked their way down to the waistband of Celias skirt and she eagerly undid the buttons on the front, pressing her forehead to Celias as she did so.

Soon enough she let Celias skirt fall from her before she undid her own skirt and stepped out of it, Celia could feel herself getting wetter between the legs watching Aurora undress, it was nearly unbearable how turned on she was down there, she had never known anything like it in her life.

And then there they both were, almost naked apart from their undergarments. Celias heart was pounding so hard it threatened to burst out of her chest when Aurora asked, "Are you ready?" and she could only nod slowly, mouth slightly agape in awe of her lover.

Aurora led them both to the bed and lay Celia down, taking a position half on top of her, straddling a leg with both of hers. "My Celia" she whispered, pressing her lips to her neck over and over again.  
Kissing Celia was always amazing but to be able to really _feel_ her, to have her soft skin pressed against her body as she lay beneath her was altogether more intense. Aurora was determined to memorise every part of her lover tonight since they weren't allowed the freedom that other couples had, who knows when they would be able to come together again like this, so she wated to make sure she committed every curve, every freckle, every part of Celia that was supposed to stay hidden to her memory. It would keep her company when Celia couldn't.

She didn't want to rush anything but it was hard not to be enthusiastic as her hands wandered to Celias breast, they were so soft and tender and she heard Celia sigh in contentment as she kissed her way down her neck and past her collarbone. When Auroras tongue settled on an erect nipple Celia softly cried out "oh por Dios!" and held onto her lover even tighter than before.

Celia had unconsciously parted her legs further for Aurora and by now her undergarments were soaked with her own want. She was so turned on by Auroras touch that when her lovers' hand gently stroked her between her legs she shuddered and gasped with desire, nearly coming from the slightest touch of Auroras fingers on her most intimate area.

Aurora felt immensely pleased with herself when she realised how wet Celia was. "For me meine liebe?" she asked with a sly smile, feeling the dampness on her fingers even through the thin fabric of Celias drawers

"Oh…I…uh…" Celia uttered, feeling mortified and unable to form words. She could only turn her face away in embarrassment at that comment, shielding her eyes with a hand as if to say _"don't look at me",_ but Aurora was having none of it. "No no mi amor, it's beautiful" she said fingering her gently through the clothing. "You're beautiful", which made Celia look at her again with a smile as she let Aurora continue touching her down there.

"Beautiful Celia" she whispered, kissing and nipping gently at Celias neck. She was careful not to leave any marks even though she would have liked too, as if leaving a love bite would be her way of saying _"Celia Silva is my lover and I want the world to know it"_. But she knew better than that, even though hearing Celia come apart beneath her was almost too much to bear.

It was clear that they both wanted more then so Aurora began kissing all the way down Celias body until she came to the waistband of her drawers. She felt Celia stroking her shoulder and her hair as her fingers deftly untied the strings keeping them up, but before she removed her lovers underwear she sat up and took her own off, watching Celias eyes grow as big as saucers as Aurora was revealed to her fully naked.  
Celia was suddenly made fully aware just how entirely right this all felt to her, it was like everything in her life suddenly made sense and she loved it. She propped herself up by her elbows as Aurora gently tugged her drawers off and tossed them aside.

Aurora had for years known the female body well, she was a nurse after all, but she had always regarded her patients in a strictly clinical way. This with Celia was different, Celia was for her to adore and admire. Aurora took her all in and her gaze landed on the patch of dark curls between her legs.  
"Ay Celia" she whispered as she saw how engorged and wet she was down there. Her tongue briefly dashed over her lips as she thought of how nice it would be to taste Celias sweet little cunt, but she decided not to perform cunnilingus on her tonight no matter how badly she wanted to. This was Celias first time after all and that was something so intimate that she thought it could be too much for her to take. Besides, maybe it was better to keep some surprises back for the next time they were alone together.  
Instead she reached between Celias legs and gently started stroking her clitoris. Celia gasped in ecstasy and lay back against the pillows beckoning Aurora to her, as if she were too far away.  
Aurora settled between her legs, keeping one hand on Celias centre, gently working her magic with her slender fingers, making love to her.

They came together like they were made for each other, for a short while the only sounds in the room were of Celias gentle moans as Aurora played with her and Auroras whispers of endearment to her lover. "I want to be inside you" she suddenly professed.

"Si…" Celia said, placing a palm to Auroras face, looking longingly into her eyes. "Oh si si, por favor" She desperately wanted to feel Auroras fingers inside of her and she spread her legs even further for to allow her to fully penetrate her. She groaned in pleasure as she felt Aurora slip two fingers inside, still teasing her clit with her thumb, it was the most incredible feeling she had ever experienced and Celia knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life.

After all the pain she had suffered, the nights alone she had spent pining over her dear Petra, the shame after being rejected by her, the horrific treatment she had suffered in hospital, maybe it was all worth it now that she had truly found love with Aurora.

Before long Celia felt something build inside her, something powerful and beautiful. She gripped Aurora by the shoulder as her lover pressed her forehead to hers, "Look at me" Aurora whispered to her and she guided her through her orgasm as Celia shuddered all over, gasping out Auroras name as she reached her peak and holding onto her even tighter, never wanting to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no need for words afterwards, Aurora gently brought Celia back to earth by laying soft kisses all over her face before removing her soaked fingers from between Celias legs.  
Celia was all sweaty and flushed in the face but Aurora found her to be utterly gorgeous. In that moment she was more in love with her than ever. She lay next to Celia, limbs intertwined with hers, watching her lover with a proud look on her face as she regained her senses.

Aurora was the first to speak, kissing Celia lovingly on her cheek and stroking her hair "You did beautifully meine liebe" she said

"I had no idea anything could feel like that" Celia said, locking her fingers with Auroras, the ones that had just been used to make her come.

"Si, it can be wonderful." Aurora said kissing Celias fingers and then pressing them against the pillow over her head. "But haven't you ever….?" She motioned crudely with her hand, "by yourself?"

Celia became embarrassed when she thought of the awful fumblings she had given to herself on the nights back when she dreamed of Petra, when she was stupid enough to think she ever had a chance to be hers.

"Well…" she spoke shyly, "Maybe, but it was never like this when I thought of Pe…." She stopped herself before she spoke Petras name but it was obvious to Aurora who she was talking about as she saw her rolling her eyes sarcastically "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Celia began, letting go of Auroras hand and looking guiltily at her

"Shh" Aurora purred, laying more kisses to Celias face, "It's alright to talk about her". Then she sneakily kissed her way to Celias ear and whispered, "Just remember that I'm the one who gets to fuck you".

"Aurora!" Celia exclaimed, playfully slapping her lover on the arm.

"Aw, are you still so proper after what we just did Miss Silva?" Aurora teased

"We're still ladies" Celia pouted and Aurora planted more gentle kisses onto Celias face to make her smile again before taking her by surprise and slipping her hand back between her legs "Oh yes, definitely a lady" she said, which made Celia yelp adorably as she was still sensitive down there and post coital.  
Aurora shushed her gently and they began playfully kissing and touching each other for a while, content in the afterglow of their love making. Aurora was the first to pull away and she sat up and took position on top of Celia, straddling her about the waist as Celia placed her hands onto her hips and stroked her softly. She looked up at her lover and admired her for a moment, smiling at her deviously as she eyed her up and down with a lustful gaze.

Aurora was the most amazing woman she had ever known, she was so alive, so confident and so sure of herself. She was so beautiful and so kind and just like her name suggested she shone brighter than any woman Celia knew. She had already known Celia at the worst time of her life and now she made Celia happier than she had ever been. If this was a taste of life with her then Celia felt quite contented to be a friend of Aurora Alarcon in public, but more than thrilled to be her lover in private.

Celia moved her hands up Auroras body to feel her breasts, an action which made Aurora toss her head back and moan softly. "Mmm, that feels nice" she sighed out as Celia gently caressed her. She began moving her hips slightly against Celias centre as she was all worked up from making Celia come, from hearing her delightful orgasm, and she was desperate for relief.  
Celia could feel this need but she was unsure of what to do for her, of how to please her, and Celia greatly wanted to please Aurora above all things.

"Aurora" She spoke lovingly, "I want to…will you show me how?"

"Ssh, tranquila" Aurora whispered, taking Celias hand and kissing two of her fingers "just let me take the lead" she said as she led Celias hand downwards to her aching centre.

Aurora was warm and wet to the touch when Celia slipped her fingers between her legs and Celia fell in love with her even more deeply as she watched Aurora bite her bottom lip and moan softly as she began grinding on her fingers. "Ay…" she breathed out as she was clearly pleased with Celias touch. "Good, that's good" she said with an intense look of desire as she looked down at Celia, whose hand was soaked with her lubrication within mere moments.

Celia had never seen anything so erotic before, nothing in her beloved books had prepared her for the sight of Aurora gliding back and forth on top of her, soaking her hand to the wrist with her want, moaning softly in pleasure from her touch. There was nothing ever written that could compare to this moment, it was thrilling, utterly and completely thrilling.

"Aurora" she whispered, reaching up to her with her free hand, which Aurora grasped and then placed it onto the pillow above Celias head. Aurora changed position to be laying on top of Celia again, she was too far away from her mouth where she had previously been and she was determined to kiss Celia tonight until both their lips were sore.

In between kisses Celia listened to the sweet sounds of desire Aurora made whilst she got familiar with her body, "Si…good Celia" she would whimper out as Celia fingered her wet spot perfectly. If Aurora didn't know better she would have sworn Celia had done this before, she seemed very, very adept with her fingers.  
Aurora gripped onto Celias shoulder as the pleasure built between her legs, perhaps she gripped a little too hard but Celia was enjoying watching her and hearing her too much to notice any pain. She had never looked more beautiful to Celia than she did in those moments.  
As she reached her peak Aurora sweetly brought her palm to Celias face and pressed hard kisses to her lips as she climaxed.  
"Ay Celia, mi amor!" she cried out as Celia brought her to orgasm, letting the feeling of it engulf her until she felt dizzy and weak in the knees, unwilling to let Celia remove her hand from between her legs until she was completely done with her.  
"Dios Mio" she whispered gratefully to Celia, placing two fingers under her chin, making her watch her as she came down and then pressing her forehead to hers.

They kissed lazily and softly after that, both women feeling absolutely spent as Celias brought her hand back out from Auroras legs and her lover released herself and took a more comfortable position next to her on the bed again. Aurora felt completely at ease and content as she slipped her arms around Celia, holding her close like true lovers do, neither feeling the need to speak yet and just planting soft kisses to whichever patch of skin their lips could reach on each other.

Celia laid her head against the pillow, feeling wholly satisfied and loved as Aurora held her to her naked body. She sighed happily and spoke out to her lover _"This has been wonderful"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God it just hurts my heart knowing how it ended for Aurelia.....like a dagger, right in the heart! Oh well, I try to remember the times when they were happy.


End file.
